Inmarcesible
by mizuki-chan14
Summary: Porque lo que siente fue, es y será siempre inmarcesible. NARUHINA. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Dejar volar la imaginación" del foro Retos Kunoichi.


Notas de autora:

¡Hola! ¡Al fin he podido publicarlo! Quiero decir que me ha costado muchísimo trabajo escribirlo ya que este es el cuarto o quinto OS que escribo, y creo que (¡al fin!) ha salido algo ''decente''. Espero que les guste.

Inmarcesible: que no se marchita.

Aviso: Este fanfic participa en el reto ''Deja volar la imaginación'' del foro Retos Kunoichi.

* * *

Cierta kunoichi se encontraba observando atentamente hacia donde se encontraba su novio y su mejor amiga sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Aquello no era espiar, solo quería averiguar lo que realmente estaba pasando ya que últimamente esos dos estaban demasiado juntos, ¿y si le estaba siendo infiel? ¡No! ¡Él no haría eso! ¿O sí? ¡No, no y no!

Parecía que se estaban despidiendo, y efectivamente eso hacían. Pudo escuchar un ''simplemente díselo'' por parte de Sakura, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y un sentimiento de dolor la invadió. Naruto la estaba engañando con su mejor amiga, dolía demasiado. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto llamándola.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Espera!—ella simplemente se giró para verlo de frente, con lágrimas en los ojos—¿Quieres...?—se paró en seco al verla de esa manera—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata-chan?—al no obtener respuesta se acercó más a ella y puso una mano en su hombro—¿Te han hecho algo?

—No, Naruto, estoy bien—dijo apartando la mano de él.

—Me gustaría que fuésemos a dar un paseo...

—Estoy algo cansada, quiero ir a descansar—respondió clavando la mirada en el suelo. Encima quería salir con ella, era un idiota, un falso, mentiroso.

—¡Entonces vayamos a...!—Hinata lo interrumpió.

—No, Naruto-kun, lo siento—dijo girándose para seguir caminando con las lágrimas en las mejillas.

—Hinata, sé que te pasa algo, dime, por favor.

—No, Naruto-kun—respondió sin detenerse.

—Dímelo, Hinata-chan, por favor.

—Dije que no, vete Naruto—replicó molesta.

—No te dejaré sola nunca, te lo prometí y lo cumpliré. ¿He hecho algo malo?

—¿Y por qué no vas a preguntarle a tu gran amiga Sakura?—respondió sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Inmediatamente se avergonzó de lo que había dicho.

—¡Ah! Con que era eso...—él empezó a reírse haciendo que Hinata se enfadara aún más y caminara más rápido, le iba a restregar en la cara que había estado con ella—Hinata, te lo puedo explicar si me acompañas a un lugar.

—No—contestó muy secamente.

—Hinata—la agarró del brazo y tiró de él suavemente para mirarla a los ojos—Por favor, lo estás malinterpretando todo.

La kunoichi tuvo que pensárselo dos veces antes de responderle. Quizá no era lo que parecía, quizá era otra cosa, y quizá le iba a decir que acabaran con la relación. No podía irse sin saber, dejarlo porque sí, iba a escuchar los argumentos del rubio y después tomaría la decisión de si deseaba terminar con él o no.

—Va-vale...—acabó aceptando observando aquellos ojos azules suplicantes.

—Bien, vamos—dijo colocándose detrás de ella y poner sus manos delante de los ojos de ella.

—Naruto-kun...—se quejó.

—Confía en mí.

Ella acabo aceptando dejándose llevar hasta que llegaron al lugar donde supuestamente quería ir Naruto. Estaba nerviosísima. No utilizó el Byakugan, simplemente se dejó llevar. Él le destapó los ojos dejando que viera el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba. Era una gran arboleda. La kunoichi se quedó anonadada con el paraje que estaba a su alrededor.

—¿Te gusta, Hina-chan?—preguntó bajando los brazos de los hombros de la chica hasta su cintura.

—Sí...—contestó ruborizada.

—Mira—señaló a una planta—¿Ves esa flor de allí?

—S-sí...—musitó.

—Me la dio Ino—genial, no solo con Sakura si no también con Ino, la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor—cuando te pedí que fueses mi novia...

La Hyuuga se abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

—Aquel día la planté aquí, es una flor muy especial así que Ino me recomendó que la pusiera aquí—ella no habló pero las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir—es una flor inmarcesible, nunca se marchitará... Por eso, la planté ese día, para que lo nuestro nunca se marchite...

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio unos porque no sabía que decir, aquello había sido muy dulce, ¿cómo no iba a amarlo? Hinata notó al rubio nervioso y supuso que ese era el momento en el que iba a decirle que había estado con la Haruno.

—No entiendo porqué te pusiste celosa de Sakura...—dijo colocándose frente a ella, quien frunció el ceño—. Si estuve con Sakura fue porque...—Hinata lo apartó con la intención de marcharse pero él se lo impidió agarrándola del brazo y después rodeando la cintura de ella y mirarla a los ojos—le supliqué ayuda para pedirte algo, Hinata-chan—no comprendió absolutamente nada en ese momento, ¿qué quería? ¿Romper su relación e irse con Sakura?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Naruto había tomado sus manos y había deslizado un anillo en su dedo anular, él continuaba observando aquellos hermosos ojos. Entonces la kunoichi bajó la mirada a sus manos, viendo un brillo en ellas y otra cosa a destacar era la gran sonrisa de su novio.

—Sabes que yo a Sakura la veo como una hermana y que yo nunca, jamás en mi vida voy a dejarte. Por eso...—se puso más nervioso—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hinata?

Abrió los ojos como platos, ¿había oído bien? ¿Le había pedido matrimonio? ¡Le había pedido que se casara con él! Se sintió tonta por haber dudado de él y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello.

—¿Entonces sí o no?—preguntó Naruto correspondiendo su abrazo.

—¡S...Sí!—exclamó emocionada. Naruto sonrió abiertamente, le encantaba verla feliz. Soltaron un poco el agarre, estaban muy cerca, ella sonrojada y él aun sonriendo. Juntaron sus labios en un beso que no duró mucho ya que el rubio fue quien se separó levemente de ella, dejándola confundida.

—Creo que cuatro estaría bien...—susurró en el oído de la Hyuuga.

—¿Cuatro qué?—preguntó confusa.

—¡Niños! ¿Qué más podría ser?—dijo sin que su sonrisa se borrara. Hinata palideció. ¿Cuatro? ¡No! ¡Ni loca iba a consentir al rubio!

—Na...Naruto-kun...—lo llamó tímidamente aun dentro del abrazo.

—¿Sí?—contestó disfrutando de la calidez de la chica.

—Dos serán suficientes—susurró ruborizada.

—Habrá que negociarlo...—Naruto rió sonoramente abrazándola con más fuerza. A partir de ahora lo que más deseaba era que los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro fuesen inmarcesibles, así lo quiere, así lo es y así lo será, ¿no?

* * *

¡Eso es todo! Demasiado cursi, ¿no? Es posible que lo cambie porque sigue sin convencerme... O a lo mejor me apetece dejarlo, ¡no sé! Si borro este escribiré otro para el reto. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen review y si no pues también XD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
